


Tea Time

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Half-Vampires, Old Friends, One Shot, Paranormal, Romance, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: The Widow Johnson will do anything to keep Grandpa Emerson around.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece of fiction I wrote featuring Grandpa and the Widow Johnson. It hints at the relationship they have with one another in the movie and in the "Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs" comic book series. Everything else is just my headcanon going into motion.

"You're wearing my favorite smell: Windex."

"Gotta thank my youngest grandson for that. Ever since he suggested I bring it over to you, it's been a hit!"

"That's right... Samuel, wasn't it?"

"Only when he's in trouble, otherwise it's Sam, or Sammy."

"I do the same when one of my girls have been up to no good. They hear their full names, they know they've crossed that line with me."

"How many you got these days? Seems like every time I stop by your place, I see a new face."

"A lady must keep busy if she intends on running a proper household. Now, let's not mind that. Do you realize what today is?"

"Sure do. That's why I insisted on coming over. Figured it might be a lil' rough on you, all things considering."

"It still hurts, even after all this time. Year after year, I believed I would get over it... but I haven't. Not yet."

"Not easy, is it? Feel the same way about Lucy's mother. Been almost a decade since I lost her."

"She was a wonderful woman and a cherished friend. It's because of her I gave you a chance. My late husband was the only man I ever allowed close to me, but through her, I gained a friend out of you."

"Madam, are we still in the 'just friends' stage after all this time?"

A fatigued chuckle escaped from the elderly woman's lips.

"Mr. Emerson, you make me laugh."

A roguish grin appeared on his face.

"Then I'm doing a damn good job so far."

She tucked her withered hands beneath the table.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Mr. Emerson. I can't lose you."

"Madam, unless Father Time decides to take a break, can't do much else besides wishful thinking."

"You're wrong." There was no shadow of a doubt in her voice. "I may have lost my husband and my best friend, your wife, but I refuse to let anyone or anything take you away from me."

Before the old man could respond, a maid approached the table and set down a lovely tea set.

"I apologize for the delay, but the blo-"

The widow brought a hand up from the table to silence the maid. She said not a word, instead, giving the young woman a silent, almost glaring stare. The maid shivered ever so slightly, but she quickly set up the saucers and cups, then proceeded to pour the tea.

"You know I don't care for tea too much. Always been a coffee drinker."

"But you'll  ** _like_  **this tea, Mr. Emerson. It's a special tea I had concocted just for this occasion."

"Trying to kill me after all this time, eh?" The old man snickered and then gave her a playful wink. "You know damn well it takes a lot more than poison to put me out to the pasture."

"On the contrary, Mr. Emerson!" The widow smiled warmly. "I want you to be my companion for a very, very... very long time... I promise you..."

While picking up her own cup, she watched carefully as her companion helped himself to his beverage. "... You'll have an advantage over everyone else."


End file.
